Meeting a teammate!
by shadowblade1896
Summary: When there is an uneven ammount of graduates, Sasuke and Sakura have to go on a team with a jounin sesei and a chuunin teammate. Who will this chuunin teammate be? Will he or she be good? Or baaaaad... pairings undecided and yes i know this summary sux he


Yo my readers

**Yo my readers. I'm currently writing many random fan fictions. Like if a reasonable idea pops up I'll try and write something off that idea. So because of that I won't be updating some stories for some time. I sorta got this idea from bleach from kenpachi and yachiro. Its funny. Well hope you enjoy!!**

"**This is an inner person's voice."**

"_**This is someone's thoughts"**_

"**This is normal speaking"**

"**This is Kyuubi or a summoned creatures speaking."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime or book or movie or anything. I just own myself and my own ideas!!**

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their sensei to appear. They were also waiting to see who their other team mate was because due to the irregular number of genin graduates there were two left over-Sasuke and Sakura. They had to be placed on a team which already had one person on it. But due to some circumstances that team mate was already a chuunin.

Suddenly the two genin heard footsteps outside the door. They tensed. Who would their sensei be? And what about their team mate? The door opened to reveal….a man with a facemask covering half his face with a leaf hitiate(sp?) covering one of his eyes. The conclusion was that he revealed very little of his face. The strange thing was he was alone.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof." And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura looked confused. Where was the other team mate they were told about?

"Sasuke-kun, where do you think our other team mate is?"

"Hn." Was his reply.

**On the roof…**

Their sensei, who was still nameless, was sitting on the railing waiting for them as Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof.

"So how about we introduce ourselves? Like your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream for the future."

"Yes sensei but one question. Where is our other team mate? Aren't we supposed to have a chuunin team mat-"

"Ohayo!!" came a voice from behind the sensei. From behind, a head of a six maybe seven year old girl with sun kissed blond hair and azure blue eyes. She seemed to radiate an aura of happiness. She was hanging on to the sensei's shoulder and was looking at Sasuke and Sakura with great enthusiasm.

"Are these my team mates Kaka-chan?"

"Yes Rie-chan. They are."

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were going 'WTF' when they saw a small girl about half their age claiming she was their team mate let alone chuunin. Sasuke was thinking this girl was probably really weak and would drag him down while Sakura was thinking that the girl couldn't even touch her. Oh how wrong those two were.

"But sensei!! This little girl can't be our team mate!! She's too young to even hold a kunai!! She couldn't possibly be a chuu-" Sakura stopped talking at that moment when Rie appeared right behind her saying in her innocent voice, "I'm not that young pinky-chan!! I'm turning seven in October!!" She then appeared back on 'Kaka-chan's' shoulder with a big grin on her face.

"Ok back to the introductions. I'll start off OK? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have some likes and dislikes…my hobbies are…and I have a dream…"

The two genin face faulted. They only learnt his name…

"Kaka-chan!! You forgot to add some very important facts!! Like how you like reading that orange book!! Or how you like looking at Anko-chan in places she covers up!! Or how your face changes colour when-"

"Hai, Hai Rie-chan but I don't need you to tell them all about my personal life! Well why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Yay!! My name is Uzamaki Rie! My likes are playing with Kono-chan, Udon-chan, Moegi-chan, Kaka-chan, Jiraiya jiji and um…er…Tsunde…? No…Tunade…no…OH YEAH!! Tsunade baa-chan!!" Everyone sweatdropped at this. " I dislike people who judge me by my age and bullies!! My hobbies are training with Jiraiya jiji (AN: is that correct?), Kaka-chan and Tsunade baa-chan. My dream for the future is to a great kunoichi!!

Sasuke and Sakura were just looking at Rie like she was crazy. Her age was crazy enough but now she wanted to be a great kunoichi!? Her dream was probably far off considering how young and small she was.

"Pinky-chan!! Why don't you go next!!"

A stress mark appeared on Sakura's head. "My name is Haruno Sakura!! Not Pinky-chan!! My likes are Sa…"she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "My hobbies are…" Again she looked at Sasuke and her blush deepened. "And my dream for the future…" She looked at Sasuke and squealed.

"And your dislikes…?" Kakashi asked predicting the answer.

"I dislike Ino-pig and some other people…" and she looked at Kakashi with a hardened glare.

"Mr Emo! Your turn!!" Rie exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at Rie and began ignoring Sakura's screech of "Sasuke-kun is not emo!!" "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My hobbies are training and my dream for the future…well more like my ambition…it is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan."

Rie looked at her two new team mates and whispered to Kakashi going, "Kaka-sensei!! I have a fangirl and emo as team mates!! Is that going to be alright!?" Of course, Sakura and Sasuke heard as well because of the silence and Sakura grew madder than before.

"Shut up you pipsqueak!! You're probably weaker than a civilian!! Your speed from before was probably a fluke anyway!! Just go away!! You will just get in the way of me and Sasuke-kun!!"

Kakashi just smirked a knowing smirk and Rie just smiled. They looked at each other and they both grinned shit-eating grins.

Kakashi spoke up again. "So tomorrow we will do the official genin test. Meet me in the morning at training ground 7. Don't be late!!"

Kakashi was about to shunshin (sp?) away but was stopped by a stream of questions from Sakura.

"But sensei!! We already did the genin exam!! Doesn't that mean we are already genin?"

Kakashi chuckled. They were gonna flip when they heard this.

Well…( He explains all the stuff…I forgot what he said hehe…)

"What!!" Sakura screeched. "But that's not fair!!"

"Too bad. Lifes not fair. Now I got to go home. It's Rie's nap time." Looking at the drowsy girl on his shoulder who was yawning.

Then he vanished in a poof of smoke, taking Rie with him.

Sakura looked up to find herself and Sasuke all alone and thought this was another great opportunity to snag her Sasuke-kun.

"So Sasuke-kun do you wa-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

Sasuke took his leave leaving behind a dejected Sakura who scarily obtained her fangirl optism once again. (yeah fangirls get rejected by their luvs but then they go bak all happy in fangirl mode..so scary!!)

"Sasuke-kun will love me one day!! I will win his heart!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAaaa…"

And poor Sasuke ran home fearing his life after hearing this voice hoping to prepare for the next day and from the fangirl who shouted.

**Sorry the end was a bit rushed but this has been in my idea's folder for too long…so yeah. Remember send me a flame if its bad to help me improve!! Just press that little button that says "Go" down there right now and then type…yeah just do that…**

_From: shadowblade1896_


End file.
